gleefandomcom-20200222-history
2009
2009 is the twelfth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twentieth episode overall. It aired on March 20, 2015 as part one of the two-part series finale. The episode acts as a flashback to the show's Pilot, exploring how the original members of New Directions - Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina - came to join the club. We learn that Kurt was new to McKinley after having transferred from another school. Believing him to be suicidal, guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury contacted Burt to warn him of his son's apparent depression. As a result, Burt ordered Kurt to join a school team for his own good. Hoping to please his father, Kurt then befriended Rachel and Mercedes; the former suggested that he audition for Will Schuester's new glee club, while the latter helped him choose his audition song. After signing up herself, Mercedes was targeted by Rachel as a potential rival for the position of lead female vocalist, and the two immediately butted heads. After Will gave the first female solo to Rachel, Mercedes' confidence was shattered until she was consoled by her mother. Artie and Tina both auditioned because of a dare from Tina's goth friends, and it is also revealed that Sue and Will were on good terms with each other until he refused to give up on the glee club in order to maintain their friendship. After Will's wife Terri told her husband that she was pregnant and convinced him to give up teaching and take up accounting, Rachel tried unsuccessfully to get Terri to change her mind. The glee club was also at loggerheads over Finn's leadership, questioning his commitment after he quit and later rejoined; during a private meeting, Artie and Rachel convinced the others to give him another chance, as they believed in his good qualities. The episode concludes with the now-iconic staging of Don't Stop Believin' that convinced Will to stay on as a choir director. It is written by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk and directed by Paris Barclay. Plot Back in 2009, Will opens the front door, calling out to his wife that he’s home. He walks to her, saying he’s decided to take over the glee club. Terri sits, using a glue-gun. Hearing the news, she turns to him, looking annoyed. Will’s smile falters. Kurt, walks through the halls of McKinley, his voiceover explaining that he’s a sophomore, believing that what Figgins said when he was a freshman is a lie about being the best years of their lives. Karofsky and Puck walk past the sullen Kurt, pushing him against the locker. He apologizes to Karofsky by insulting him. Karofsky stops, turns, and asks him what he said. Sensing danger, Kurt apologizes again. Puck and Karosfky push his books away, and walk off laughing. A few other people kick the dropped books as Kurt tries to pick them up, saying that it's his daily routine and that his mother was happy that he was a happy kid, but he states that he doesn’t feel like that anymore thinking that if he died, no one could care or notice. He stops at Emma’s office seeing pamphlets in front of it, one of them catching his eye. He reads the title “Ending It All: Pros and Cons,” picking it up. Emma comes from behind him, asking if she can help him. Kurt lies that he made a wrong turn. Emma asks his name, introducing herself to him (as he pushes the pamphlet back into place clumsily), also thinking he’s a freshman. Emma tells him that if he ever needs anything, she’s there for him as she puts hand sanitizer on, talking rapidly. He excuses himself, and walks away. She then sees the pamphlet that Kurt picked not put away properly, and realizes what happened. The following day in her office, Emma stares at the grimy hands (which she asks him, when she can’t identify what it is) of Kurt’s father, Burt. Burt states that he knows why she brought him down there. Relieved, she asks if he’s noticed that Kurt’s been acting strange. Burt says that he’s noticed since he was 2. He continues, saying that he thinks it's early to be talking about it (Emma astounded by how he’s taking it), and that Kurt will change his mind on which team he should support. Emma then tells him that they’re talking about different things, believing that Kurt is depressed. Burt laughs, but Emma continues, giving the pamphlet to Burt, who looks uncomfortable when he sees it. In Kurt and Burt’s house, Burt walks into the basement (Kurt’s room), as Kurt sews. He speaks to Kurt, making small talk at first. Burt then states that he got a call from Emma, implying that he knows what Kurt was going to do. Kurt tells him that he’s fine, and that she’s overreacting. Burt tells him that he also doesn’t want to talk about it as much as he doesn’t want to, but explains that he’s always in his room, with no friends. Kurt tells his dad that it's complicated for him (applying lip balm after he finishes). Burt tells him he also experienced that, which is why he joined the football team. Kurt, getting his hint of wanting him to join, asks directly about it. Irritated, Burt demands him to join it, or else he’ll lose his sewing machine. In the cafeteria the next day, Kurt goes to find a seat. He sees an empty spot and places his tray, as the jocks come. Intimated, he moves, where a girl (Rachel) sits alone, working on posters. He asks if he can sit with her, which she agrees to, telling him not to ruin the posters. He notices that she’s in the speech club, where she then rapidly lists the other clubs she’s in, saying she’s an actress. Kurt states that he knows, complimenting on her performances on MySpace. They both introduce themselves, and Kurt explains his situation with his dad, telling her that he’s also experimenting himself with acting. Rachel, offended, states that she’s not toying with acting, knowing she’s going to be a star, telling him that the speech club is full. They then begin to discuss about how the glee club is running again, with Will being the coach of it, telling him that she’s reserved the auditorium to practice their audition. It cuts to the next day, where they stand, as Rachel begins to sing ''Popular''. Kurt later joins in singing with her, both of them relating their moves to the song. At the end of the performance, Kurt tells her that the performance was incredible, and can’t wait for their audition tomorrow. Rachel tells him that they’re not doing it together, comparing the stars in the sky to themselves: some shine brighter than others, but they all shine not their own. Rachel thanks him for singing with her, but tells him that every person is for themselves. She walks offstage, telling him that it's show choir. Kurt, walking in the hallways once again, sees another girl (Mercedes) wearing a pink fedora walking past. He calls out to her, running to her. He introduces himself to her, saying that he’s heard about how she hit a high note in in her choir, saying that he wants to be like her. Mercedes stops, and turns around, telling him that he looks cute, but he wouldn’t fit in with the choir. Kurt tells her that he didn’t mean that, explaining to her about the glee club. He tells her that he wants to audition, but doesn’t know what to do, thinking he has no identity, while she does, saying inside he has potential. Mercedes links arms with him, saying she’ll help him. Kurt explains that he lets the clothes do all the talking, but Mercedes encourages him to be himself, as they walk up the stairs. She states that she knows the perfect song for him. He signs his name to the list, and in the auditorium, introduces himself to Will, singing Mr. Cellophane. Will writes note about him, as he performs, (some being; ‘Excellent Range’, ‘Impressive Range,’ Ear Piercing Falsetto, ‘Gay’ and “Sweet Kid’). When Kurt finishes, Will tells him that it was really nice, astonished by his range. Kurt skips to his dad’s automotive shop, going up to him, saying he's joined a team. Overjoyed, Burt asks him which one. Kurt answers that he joined glee club, explaining what it is. Burt, slightly disappointed, tells him that he wanted him to feel a bond over a shared goal. Kurt then tells him that there are competitions, and that they do compete against other schools, with choreography and Beyoncé. When Burt doesn’t recognise who she is, Kurt, (with a hint of disbelief), states she’s a big pop star. He continues, saying they may need a male lead, but tells him that he feels it will be special. Burt walks past him, saying that he’s happy that he’s in, but still wishes he had joined a sports team so he’ll be happy. Kurt tells him that he feels genuinely happy to go to school. Burt looks up, as Kurt thanks him for pushing him. Burt then tells him he’s happy that he stood up for himself. Kurt smiles. When Kurt continues to stay there, Burt asks if there’s something else. In his head, Kurt answers that he’s gay, and hopes that he’ll still love him. When Kurt says no and that they’re good, Burt walks away, patting Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt stands there, smiling. Back to the same day, when Kurt talked in voiceover, Mercedes walks in the hallways, talking to herself, states her name and explains how she doesn’t have many friends, but doesn’t get picked on. She explains that they’re are a lot of white people, and there’s one black kid that she finds boring. Matt Rutherford, the black kid, says hi to her, but she ignores him with a lazy response. She explains that she’s a big star in her church with her voice, but not at school, telling us that it will all change when she signs her name on the glee club list. She walks up, and signs it. Later on that day, the bell rings, as Mercedes walks out of her classroom. Rachel, who was waiting for her, introduces herself, and says that she noticed that she signed up for the glee club. She then rapidly compares how her size is good for her voice, making her talented, like her. Mercedes tries to avoid her by saying she’ll see her in glee club, but Rachel says that they’re both going to compete for the female lead, confusing her with genuine kindness. Mercedes, believing that she’s making her confused on purpose, states that she’s experienced all this before, and knows how to deal with it. Rachel, seeing that Mercedes performs in a church choir, says that one of her dads is black. Mercedes, further confused, asks her what she said. Rachel repeats, but Mercedes walks away in disbelief, saying that she has to go to gym class. Rachel runs up to her, saying she wants to go to her church. Mercedes, once again in disbelief, says if she really wants too, to which Rachel shrugs. Rachel walks in to the church and sits, and Mercedes begins to perform [[I'm His Child|''I’m His Child.]] Other people walk in and sit, as the church choir sings with Mercedes. Rachel, seeing how powerful Mercedes' voice is, is astonished. The people in the church also begin to sing along with her, nodding their head to the music. Mercedes finishes the song, to which Rachel is slightly threatened my how good she is. At the end of church, Mercedes talks to the members of the choir, as Rachel walks up to her. When the members finish talking and go away, Rachel compliments Mercedes on how she is, and that knows her audience will love her in the future, accidentally offending Mercedes. Mercedes tells her that where her voice goes, her one will be with her. Mercedes' mother, from afar, watches their discussion. Mercedes walks away, as Rachel looks slightly hurt. Back to the same day as Kurt’s and Mercedes’ voiceover, Tina talks in her own voiceover, collecting her books, as she introduces herself, saying she loves trying to be unpopular, because she is goth. She explains how goths are the anti-clique of the populars, as Puck and Karosfky walk by, insulting her. She stutters her insult on Puck, to which he interrupts copying her. As they walk away, back in her voiceover, she states that her stutter is fake, and that no-one can do it for 3 and a half years. She continues, saying she can become a big star if she wanted to, and that she needs to stop talking to herself. She tells herself that everyone talks to themselves. As she passes the cheerleaders and jocks, she tells them to go away in her head, saying that they have no power, forming a group of the unwanted to rule the school, including Artie. Artie, not knowing her plan, rolls up to her, asking what's up. She stutters nothing, and then goes to wheel him around. In his voiceover, he introduces himself, saying that he loves Tina for not only being sexy, but also treating him with respect, joking with him, treating him like an equal unlike everyone else. He unconsciously out loud says that he loves her. When she asks what he said, he changes the subject, by saying they should go eat. Back to the cafeteria, when Kurt and Rachel were sitting together, a pair of goths pour food on top of them. They walk away as everyone around laughs, and go sit with Tina and Artie. Artie, surprised, says that he can’t believe they did what they just did. One of them, a girl, says that he dared them too, and because they didn’t care about them. The other goth, a guy, says they had it coming, referring to when Rachel made fun of him about how he’s not a werewolf. Artie agrees, saying she shouldn’t have. The girl tells them its time for them to do their dare, as Kurt and Rachel walk out. She dares the both of them to sign up for the glee club. They state they will. In the auditorium, Tina sings [[I Kissed a Girl (Season Six)|''I Kissed a Girl]], with Artie watching her from the stage, and Brad playing the piano. When she slaps her thighs, Will watches surprised. He writes down that she’s “Edgey,” “Good Energy” and “Angry" (when she slaps her thighs again). When she finishes, Will applauds, saying thanks to her. Tina walks to Artie, telling him that he can’t top that. They high-five. Artie rolls out, and begins to sing ''Pony''. Tina dances on the side of the stage. Will writes “Great Voice,” “Soulful” and “Need Ramps.” He applauds Artie, when he finishes. Artie rolls to Tina. She praises him, and they hug, Artie looking happy. In the choir room, the five members sit, not talking to each other. Will walks in, welcoming them. He give them gloves, and tells them that they’re doing ''Sit Down, You’re Rockin' the Boa''t, saying when he was in glee club, they performed that song and got a standing ovation. He says that Artie will lead. Rachel interrupts, saying she should lead because she was a member in the original glee club, and the first song sets the tone for the group as a whole. Will firmly tells her that Artie will sing, and that everyone will have turns of singing solos. When Will states he may do Grease for Sectionals, he asks who wants to be ‘Sandy.’ Rachel and Mercedes both raise their hands, (Kurt raising his slightly). Rachel, infuriated, states that she’s the only person who can play Sandy. Mercedes comments on if its because she’s white. Rachel begins to explain that they need to be taken seriously, about who has the best voice. Mercedes states that she has the best voice. They glare at each other, when Will tells them to warm up. That night, in Will’s apartment, Will is seen working as Terri walks up to the running vacuum and switches it off. Will looks up, saying he’s taking a break. Terri states that he left the vacuum on so that she would think that he was working, when he was actually working on sheet music. She continues, saying that they have a structured plan, with her being the bearer of their children. She comments on how they may not have children, because of all the extra work he’s been doing. He agrees, saying that there’s already fighting in the club, explaining the situation. Terri impatiently states that he should give it to the one who is more pathetic, as they’ll think they’re better than the other person so they won’t be jealous, as they got something that the other person doesn’t want. He brings her close, and they kiss. Terri then asks him if it's worth running the club, as she believes that something bad will happen. Will laughs, asking how it will be bad. She tells him that he may start neglecting her for the club, but he reassures her that she is the love of his life, and nothing will take her away. They kiss again. The following day, Rachel walks up to Will, asking how he is doing on finding the male lead, giving him a list of potential people that she finds attractive from the yearbook. Will tells her that he’s heading to the locker room, to see if any of the guys had signed up for it. She gives him another list, with reasons why she should get the first solo. Puck and Karofsky walk by, Puck with a slushie, as she states that he should inform the rest of the members that she’s the real star. Puck slushies her when she finishes, Will asking if she’s okay, as everyone around laughs. She walks away, reiterating that everyone hates her. Will walks into the choir room saying that they’re moving to the auditorium, informing them that Principal Figgins believes that they are important, which is why he’s giving it to them for a little while. He tells them to get sheet music for “You’re the One that I Want.” Mercedes asks who gets to sing the solo, to which Will replies that Rachel will. Angered, Mercedes says that she can belt higher than Rachel. Rachel interrupts that she belts just as good or even higher than her. Mercedes tells her that they should have a sing-off right at that moment. Will cuts in, saying they won’t have a sing-off, but he’ll keep the idea with him for later exercises. He tells Mercedes that Rachel has the solo, and that everyone else will have one eventually. Mercedes, hurt, states the white girl always goes first. That night, Mercedes sits crying in church, as her mother walks towards her. Her mother sits beside her, asking why she’s crying. Mercedes explains that she didn’t get the solo, and that Mr Schue will never give her a solo and states that she wants to quit, because no one will see her the way she sees herself. Her mother reassures that she’s young, and that glee club had just started. She continues, saying she’s a star, and the responsibility for being a star is sharing it, and that the reason she may have gotten the solo is because she needs it. She informs her that Rachel will make her better, pushing her to raise her expectations, believing that they’ll become friends. Mercedes laughs slightly, but her mother states that stars have a way of finding each other. They hug. The following day, in Principal Figgins' office, Principal Figgins hands Sue a check, saying that the Cheerios are the number one priority right now. Sue thanks him, saying that she couldn’t have won five consecutive championships without him. He shrugs, smiling. She gets up, saying that she actually could have. She asks him whats happening with the glee club. Figgins states that its nothing. She tells him that the star performers of the school are her Cheerios. Figgins reassures her, saying that she shouldn’t worry. He tells her that it won’t last, as not many people are interested in show choir as there are other things. Sue tells him that she has a bad feeling about the club. In the gym, Sue and Will play basketball against each other. The Cheerios root for Sue, when she scores, while no one does when he scores. At the end of the match, they high five, Sue saying that she wants to talk to him about something because they are best friends. They walk to get water. Will asks how they’re best friends when they only play once a week with each other. She says thats the exact reason, as Will gives a cup to her. She asks what are his intentions with the club. He states that he wants to show the kids the joy of music. She tells him thats what the iPod is for. He tells her that the club was the best thing that happened to him. She bluntly points out that he’s now a Spanish teacher. She explains the kids will not become famous, they’ll just have regular jobs and its not nice of him to tell the kids that they have a chance. Allowing unrealistic dreams will just make their life’s harder. She scrunches up her cup, throwing it on the ground as Will says that he disagrees, telling her that the arts are important than cheerleading, Sue looking offended. He continues, not noticing, that with a bit more hard work, the club will be good, stating he got Finn Hudson, the football captain, to sign up. Sue interrupts, saying that he needs to drop the club, or they will no longer be friends. Will asks if she’s serious, to which she says that he doesn’t want to make her an enemy. He walks away, dribbling the basketball. Before he leaves, he turns, passes the ball to her, and tells her that he’s not going to drop it. Sue is angered by this. In Rachel’s room, she exercises, saying to herself that the sun is not the brightest star, but the closest, while there are bigger and brighter stars. She states that she’ll be the biggest star of them all, as she begins to exercise faster. Later, she opens her laptop, saying that MySpace is helpful for making them famous, to which she uploads a video. She also states that the internet has created hate, as she receives some anonymously. She continues, wiping her tears away, as she says that she’s starting to ignore the cruelty, and starts to explain how there is a rumour that Will will leave because of his wife’s child, as he needs more money to provide for them, stating that glee club won’t be around without him. She decides to go talk to his wife. Terri sits on a bed in Sheets-N-Things ordering Howard around because she is “pregnant,” and that her doctor told her to take it easy. After Howard asks if she’s on bed rest, she answers that she will be soon, and will be sooner if he can’t do her job. He quickly apologizes, saying that he’ll take the night off sleeping. Rachel walks up to her, introducing herself about how she’s a student in Will’s glee club. She tells her that she’s working. Rachel also congratulates her on the baby, saying that she’s already getting the pregnancy glow, to which Terri is flattered. She continues, saying that she should reconsider making Will become an accountant. Terri, annoyed, tells her that after she left high school, she learned that there are two types of personalities: who you are, and who you think you are. She explains that she makes Will be who he is than make him chase dreams. Rachel asks her that isn’t life about doing things that you want to do. Terri agrees, but says if they are within reach. She explains that she wants a bigger house, but she won’t be able to get it if she allows Will to continue at the glee club, not helping themselves. Rachel tells her that he’ll be helping her. Terri, becoming stressed, says that Rachel is stressing out her baby. She begins to walk away, but Rachel begs her to let Will continue run the club, and that she’s the decider. Terri agrees, saying that its her job to bring structure to the family, and Will’s job to listen to her. She walks away. Howard appears, saying that he’s always wanted to be in an all acapella group, but his dream is dead. Rachel looks saddened. In the Lima Bean, Kurt and Mercedes talk about how Finn joined the glee club as if he’s Jesus. Kurt continues, saying that he quits and then joins again, bossing them around as if their his slaves. Mercedes agrees, but tells him that they need him because he’s on the top of the food chain, and he may need them too. Kurt sarcastically says that the guy who is popular wants to hang out with them, saying that he doesn’t trust him because he gets everything he wants, and will bring jocks and Cheerios to join them, pushing them away. Mercedes states that nobody pushes her out, or him. They get their coffee, and Mercedes says that he was bossy, convincing her to make their costumes. Kurt volunteers to help her. She goes to get sugar, asking a guy (Blaine). He gives it to her. Blaine turns back to his friend, who talks about how it was amazing that he came out. Blaine says that he’s relieved that he did it. He asks the guy, Joe, when he’s coming out. Joe, offended, states that he’s straight. He walks out, Blaine apologizing to him from behind. Kurt and Mercedes are sitting, still discussing about Finn. Kurt says that Rachel’s the reason he’s still there, because she has a crush on him (in his mind, he fights with himself that he also has a crush on him). Mercedes agrees, and calls an emergency meeting. The following day at the emergency meeting, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina talk about the things that Finn has done, Kurt saying that he wants them to do “Don’t Stop Believing.” Rachel walks in, offended at how they started without her. Mercedes states that she’s 10 minutes late. Rachel states she should be glad that she came, and that they shouldn’t have emergency meetings without Finn. Kurt tells her that the meeting is about that. Rachel states they cant kick him out again, because she brought him back in. Kurt tells her to kick him out again, knowing that Artie and himself are not her ideal male lead, and he states that he doesn’t care, but doesn’t want an evil jock in their midst. Mercedes interrupts, saying that she doesn’t consider him to be an evil jock, but his girlfriend, Quinn (Fabray), is a bitch. Artie tells them that when the other jocks locked him in a Port-a-loo, Finn saved him and wheeled him home, apologizing to his mom about the incident. Mercedes says that Finn never called her fat, unlike the other jocks. Kurt also tells them that he let him take off his Marc Jacobs jacket, before getting thrown in the dumpster. Tina finishes off, saying he’s cute. Rachel states that he may not be as different as them, and that he just wants to be accepted for who he is than who other people label him for. Rachel continues, saying if they exclude him, then they’re just like the other people who excluded them, and states that in McKinley, her life sucked, but not that week, because she now has made friends. She tells them that the club may become special to them, forming them to become who they want to be, and that when they look back at their time in the club, they should be proud of what they accomplish. They all decide to keep Finn in the club. In Principal Figgins' office, Figgins informs Emma that he can’t give Will a raise for a club that no one cares about. Emma states that they’ll lose Will, and that McKinley will become a school with arts like others in a long line of schools across the country. He agrees, saying that it's bad, offering her a DVD that contains Will performing at Nationals in 1993 and winning. He explains that he searched for it all around the school. In the staff room, Will watches it and starts to cry. Emma watches him, placing a hand on his shoulder, as he finishes watching. While Will walks down the hallway. Sue comes up to him, congratulating him. Assuming it's about the pregnancy, he begins to explain about how he and Terri are happy, but Sue interrupts, saying that she meant about him leaving. She tells him that teaching is for losers, and that accounting is for him. She hands him an abacus, and gives him a file containing his first client’s files, saying that the client is way behind on her taxes, and bikini wax all around it, inside. She walks away. Will heads to walk out, but stops at the auditorium, after hearing music inside. In the auditorium, the New Directions, (with Finn), perform Don’t Stop Believing. Will walks in, watching from a distance, beginning to cry again, as they all perform in sync, and seeing how good they are. Unseen, Sue watches from afar, with Quinn and Santana, from above. Puck also watches from the other end of the auditorium, walking out before they finishes. When they finish, they bow their heads. Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, 2009. Unreleased Songs *'Mr. Cellophane' from Chicago sung by Kurt Hummel. *'Disco Inferno' by The Trammps sung by The Singsations. Guest Cast Guest Stars * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo *Natalija Nogulich as Madame Helen *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *April Grace as Mercedes' Mom *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Bex Special Appearances *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (Archive Footage) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (Archive Footage) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (Archive Footage) Co-Stars * David Lewis as Joby * Jack Foley as Lysander *Brad Ellis as Brad (Uncredited) Absent Cast Members *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Trivia *This is the most watched episode from Season Six with 2.70 million viewers. **This is the most watched episode since Tested, 15 episodes ago. *This is the second episode set in the past. The first one being Previously Unaired Christmas. *This episode features never-seen moments from the Pilot, that were created only for this episode. *This episode marks the return of the following characters: ** Matt Rutherford's first appearance since the Season One episode, Journey, a 99-episode gap. ** Terri Del Monico's first appearance since the Season Four episode, Glee, Actually, a 44-episode gap. ** Howard Bamboo's first appearance since the Season Two episode, Funeral, a 78-episode gap. *** This is also his last appearance on the show. * This is the second episode of the series where the title is a number. The first one was the Season Five episode, 100. * This is the first and only episode not to feature Roderick and Sam in this season. ** Sam is absent for the first time since The Back-Up Plan, 13 episodes ago. * Matt has his third line ever on the show. * It is finally revealed that Artie auditioned for the glee club performing Pony. * This episode features the last voiceovers from: Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. * Rachel mentions some of the clubs she was a member in, in Mattress. * Mercedes' mother is seen for the first (and only) time in the series. * Howard mentions to Rachel that his dream was being part of an all-male a capella group. This would become true in Acafellas. * The red and black checkered sweater Kurt wears during the scene in Hummel Tires featuring Kurt in a voice-over saying, "I'm gay dad" is the same sweater he wore during the performance of Born This Way. * During the pre-production for this episode, Adam Anders, one of the music producers for Glee, tweeted about doing a song that was supposed to be in Season 4. Whilst not confirmed, this song is speculated to be Popular after several reports the song would be sung by Kitty early in the shows fourth season in regards to the eating disorder storyline. Source * This episode was originally supposed to air after A Wedding, however the producers felt it would work better with the finale, and the episode's airing was pushed back. ** Because of this, a portion of the episode was rewritten. Originally, the episode was written by Ned Martel, and was rewritten by Ryan, Ian and Brad. It is currently unknown how much of the episode was changed from the original writing, other than the fact that Blaine was not set to appear in the first script, but was subsequently included in the rewrites. Source * This is the first episode since the first season episode Hell-O to feature the original Cheerios uniform, both top and bottom, although the original Cheerios top with the revised bottom was last seen in the first season finale Journey to Regionals. As of season 2, the uniform top had been revised with a simpler design. *This episode marks the sixth episode to be written by all three co-creators after Pilot, Showmance, The Quarterback, 100 and Loser Like Me. *The piece of clothing Kurt was sewing on his sewing machine was the vest he would wear for the Single Ladies dance in Preggers. *Rachel states that she was the only former member of Sandy Ryerson's glee club, Rhythm Explosion. This is not true, for it is clear in the extended version of the pilot that Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were also members of it. If it's not taken into account, then Rachel is telling the truth, as she really was the only one watching Sandy touching Hank inappropiately. Gallery tumblr_ngi9lg5nnu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngiaihlWEG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nglfy4yMfg1r4ezfzo1 500.png B OCVqFUQAIBgYL.png B OElt5UoAA0aDC.jpg Hummelberryfooddunk.png 2009 dct rachelstill2.png 2009still titans.png 2009Hummelberry4.gif 2009Hummelberry3.gif 2009Hummelberry2.gif 2009Hummelberry1.gif Terri2009.png Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204532.bmp.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204632.bmp.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204545.bmp.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.03.2015 204530.bmp.jpg Tartie2009.png Mercedes2009.png Tina_2009.png lolTina_angry.png tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco1_r3_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco5_r6_250.gif tumblr_nlcoriaFi31rk63wco6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlgyjmRyzb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhef1Gxop1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhef1Gxop1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlhfci3oTV1u5btl5o4_r1_250.gif Tumblr nli7vd3k9r1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg glee-series-finale-video-popular.jpg tumblr_nljex95PfR1qhzi2jo1_250.gif tumblr_nljex95PfR1qhzi2jo2_250.gif tumblr_nljex95PfR1qhzi2jo3_250.gif tumblr_nljex95PfR1qhzi2jo4_250.gif tumblr_nljhx7Ktbs1ruu897o1_250.gif tumblr_nljhx7Ktbs1ruu897o2_250.gif tumblr_nljhx7Ktbs1ruu897o3_250.gif tumblr_nljhx7Ktbs1ruu897o4_250.gif tumblr_nljl6hkXor1qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_nljl6hkXor1qgrxsfo2_250.gif tumblr_nljl6hkXor1qgrxsfo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljl6hkXor1qgrxsfo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljpkj7NE11qfmk40o1_500.gif tumblr_nljpkj7NE11qfmk40o2_500.gif puck ddd.png tumblr_nljlosksG71r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_nljlosksG71r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_nljlosksG71r295ako3_250.gif tumblr_nljlosksG71r295ako4_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxohhy1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxohhy1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxohhy1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxohhy1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxqOGF1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxqOGF1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxqOGF1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxqOGF1qzh21go4_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxqOGF1qzh21go5_250.gif tumblr_nljnfxqOGF1qzh21go6_250.gif tumblr_nljt6bn9LA1rk63wco1_r2_250.gif tumblr_nljt6bn9LA1rk63wco2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nljykkr0Un1rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_nljykkr0Un1rk63wco2_250.gif tumblr_nljykkr0Un1rk63wco3_250.gif tumblr_nljykkr0Un1rk63wco4_250.gif tumblr_nljykkr0Un1rk63wco5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljykkr0Un1rk63wco6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nljuy0v7fT1ra5gbxo1_500.gif tumblr_nljuy0v7fT1ra5gbxo2_500.gif tumblr_nlju9vfctu1r7xsn2o1_500.gif tumblr_nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nlkuruQ9Re1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nlmg5m4ovX1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmg5m4ovX1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo1_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo2_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo3_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo4_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo5_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo6_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo7_250.gif tumblr_nlk49n7Tdd1r3uordo8_250.gif tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nlmo7xpBjJ1u1j8udo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nll7r3QZ5i1r295ako1_250.gif tumblr_nll7r3QZ5i1r295ako2_250.gif tumblr_nlmlqgdof81qaxxelo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nlmlqgdof81qaxxelo2_500.gif tumblr_nlmsuzFI611qhuamdo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlmsuzFI611qhuamdo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlmsuzFI611qhuamdo3_r3_250.gif tumblr_nlmsuzFI611qhuamdo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlmsuzFI611qhuamdo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlmsuzFI611qhuamdo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlk0fp73Kl1qj5livo1_250.gif tumblr_nlk0fp73Kl1qj5livo2_250.gif tumblr_nlk0fp73Kl1qj5livo3_250.gif tumblr_nloj5tIsjD1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlojmfO2v31u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlojmfO2v31u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nlojmfO2v31u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlol3eefOK1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlol3eefOK1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nlol3eefOK1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlonepefEF1u45jyyo1_500.png tumblr_nlonepefEF1u45jyyo2_500.png tumblr_nlonepefEF1u45jyyo3_500.png tumblr_nlmdjbQbN51rk63wco1_250.gif tumblr_nlmdjbQbN51rk63wco4_250.gif tumblr_nlmdjbQbN51rk63wco5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlmdjbQbN51rk63wco7_r1_250.gif Tumblr nlrr5bG89A1rk63wco2 r2 250.gif Tumblr nlrr5bG89A1rk63wco1 250.gif tumblr_nljptuP2FX1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_nljptuP2FX1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_nlrkqyO8xi1tzojb4o1_250.gif tumblr_nlrkqyO8xi1tzojb4o2_250.gif tumblr_nlrkqyO8xi1tzojb4o3_250.gif tumblr_nlrkqyO8xi1tzojb4o4_250.gif tumblr_nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo2_250.gif tumblr_nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo3_250.gif tumblr_nls8rmKiSQ1qgrxsfo4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Pages needing attention Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Episodes